1. The Invention
This invention relates to (dl)-13-substituted sulfinyl-prostaglandin-like [(dl)-2.alpha.-substituted-3.beta.-(1.alpha.-substituted sulfinyl-trans-2-alkenyl)-1-oxgenated cyclopentane and (dl)-2.alpha.-substituted-3.beta.-(1.alpha.-substituted sulfinyl-trans-2-alkenyl)-4-oxygenated-1-oxygenated cyclopentane] compounds.
More particularly, it relates to prostaglandin-like compounds of Formulas (A) through (C) above (whose nomenclature is discussed more fully below).